


Tora Ziyal

by natoth



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Портрет Торы Зийял, дочери Дуката и Торы Напрем.





	Tora Ziyal




End file.
